Hokky Doki
by Maru Glendive Diamond
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang pewaris kerajaan bisnis Jung kabur dari rumah untuk menyelamatkan diri dari perjodohannya yang justru mempertemukannya dengan seorang bocah manis yang tengah tersesat bernama Kim Jaejoong? Yunjae, Pedo. Yunjae Shipper come on!
1. Chapter 1

Hokky Doki©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae.

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 1

.

.

"Yah! Jung Yunho, kembali kau..." teriakan Nyonya Jung terdengar mengema di seluruh Mansion.

"Aku baru akan kembali jika kalian membatalkan perjodohan konyol itu." Pemuda bermata musang itu berlari dengan sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya. Wajahnya mengeras tapi sesaat kemudian ia tampak bahagia ketika langkahnya mulai menjauh dari Mansion.

"Aigoo, putraku kembali nak..." Nyonya Jung berlari dengan nafas putus-putus hingga ia memegang pilar depan Mansionnya sebagai sandaran, diabaikannya wajah kusut dan rambutnya yang mencuat. Jung Yunho, pemuda itu harus kembali.

"Sampai jumpa umma." Teriak Yunho dengan tangannya yang melambai. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum lebar. Si Stress Yunho nampak tidak masalah melihat ummanya yang berwajah melas dari kejauhan.

.

(~'0')~ ~('0')~ ~('0'~)

.

'Tit Tit Tit...'

"Hosh...hosh..hosh." seorang pemuda tampak terbangun oleh mimpi yang lagi-lagi menampilkan ingatan mengenai kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Wajahnya terkejut lalu tangannya mengusap mukanya kasar kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu melirik ke samping tempat tidur singlenya. Di atas nakas jam beker berbunyi sangat nyaring dan begitu mengganggu. Segera disambarnya jam itu.

"MWO? Jam 9? Yah telat..telat...telat." ia segera bangkit tanpa memperhatikan selimutnya yang menjuntai di bawah ranjang. Alhasil saat langkah pertamanya menuruni ranjang kakinya tersandung selimut dan dengan seksinya jatuh menungging di lantai. Jidadnya yang indah jadi terluka.

"Hwaaa~ appo..." diusapnya si Jidad lalu dengan dengusan kasar ia bangkit dan menarik selimut yang melilitnya, meletakkannya ke ranjang tanpa melipatnya. Ia dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mulai bersih-bersih badan.

5 manit kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Ia segera berlari dan menyambar pakaian kerjanya yang ia gantung di depan pintu kamar. Hari ini ia untuk sekian kalinya ia bekerja di retauran cepat saji.

Tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan, ia mulai berlari menuju halte terdekat dan meluncur menuju tempat kerjanya. Hari ini kenapa bukan hari libur saja sih rutuknya dalam hati. Kemarin ia sudah cukup lelah bekerja di taman bermain dan meladeni seorang anak yang tengah berulang tahun. Tubuhnya yang dibalut kostum beruang sangat sempurna menutupi wajah kesalnya ketika beberapa anak kecil memanjat tubuhnya dan menjadikan tubuhnya seperti pohon. Ia mengutuk semua anak kecil itu yang bertingkah seperti monyet. Hasilnya ia pulang dengan tubuh pegal.

Yunho memegang perutnya yang terasa kosong, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia bekerja dengan perut kosong semacam ini. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan di tengah jalan saat akan mengantarkan pesanan di salah satu meja pengunjung (lebay). Yuhno merogoh kantung celananya dan menemukan sesuatu disana. Ada sebungkus permen rasa mint, setidaknya ini untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya meskipun terdengar amat sangat mustahil.

Bis berhenti di halte dekat restauran, ia dengan cepat berlari dan memasuki restauran dengan wajah tidak enak saat beberapa temannya melemparkan sapaan padanya.

"Terlambat lagi Tuan Jung?" ujar seseorang temannya bernama Yesung.

"Ne, mian aku lelah sekali kemarin." Ujarnya dengan nada bersalah saat seseorang memasuki ruang istirahat karyawan dan melihatnya meletakkan tas di lokernya.

"Cepatlah, pengunjungnya semakin ramai." Ujar Yesung lalu menutup pintu.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan keluar. Melaksanakan tugasnya untuk melayani pengunjung yang entah mengapa rata-rata wanita muda dan ibu-ibu PKK(?). Ia langsung memasang wajah super ramah bin tampannya saat berhadapan dengan mereka. Yunho seakan mengabaikan sifat aslinya yang seorang pemberontak.

"Selamat pagi, mau pesan apa?" tanyannya pada segerombolan gadis-gadis.

"Kyaa~ oppa, bolehkah aku memesanmu?" ujar seseorang berambut panjang berelombang dengan mata berbinar seperti lampu neon mau padam.

"Tentu saja tidak nona, nah sekarang katakan pada saya anda mau memesan apa?" tanya Yunho masih dengan nada ramah dan senyum palsunya.

"Yang seperti biasa saja oppa...oppa apa akhir pekan ada acara? Ayo kita kencan." Ujar gadis lain bermata coklat dengan rambut hitam pendek.

Yunho menggeleng pelan lalu kembali tersenyum "Mianhae, akhir pekan adalah waktu istirahat saya...nah baiklah silahkan tunggu sebentar ne." Ujar Yunho lalu ngacir ke dalam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia keluar bersama nampan-nampan berisi makanan cepat saji. Saat gadis-gadis itu menggodanya lagi, Yunho yang tidak berdaya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menggeleng. Tepat disaat ia hampir mati oleh teriakan dari fans-fans nya itu seseorang dari bangku lain melambaikan tangan.

"Ne nyonya, anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"Yunho-ah, kau tampan sekali..maukah kau menikah dengan putriku?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aniyoo Nyonya Lee, Yunho-ah hanya boleh menikah dengan putriku."

"Yah! Dengan putriku saja."

Dan dimulailah keributan kecil di bangku itu. Yunho mendesah dalam-dalam. Beginikah nasip si Tampan bisiknya dalam hati.

Yunho memutar matanya melihat restauran ini seperti ajang pencarian jodoh dengan dia sebagai tokoh utama. Kenapa harus dia? Ok Yunho teramat sadar jika dia tampan bin kece tapi TULUNG ya dia tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan. Dia bisa ada di sini pun karena melarikan diri dari perjodohan yang akan dilakukan oleh orang tuanya secara paksa.

"Mian nyonya-nyonya sekalian, saya harus kembali bekerja." Jawabnya lalu ngacir ke dalam dan bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil mendekap buku kecil yang ia gunakan mencatat pesanan menu.

Sesekali ia mengintip untuk melihat bangku yang baru saja ia tinggalkan, dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat gerombolan ibu-ibu itu masih bergulat dengan argumennya masing-masing. Sedangkan beberapa bangku yang lain yang tentunya berisikan gadis-gadis dan beberapa wanita tampak menolehkan kepala mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah mencari sesuatu dan Yunho tahu persis apa yang tengah mereka cari. Yap tentunya dirinyalah yang sedang mereka cari.

"Yunho-ah, mereka mencarimu tuh." Ujar Yesung.

Yunho menggeleng-geleng dan wajahnya sedikit memucat. Ia menyerahkan catatannya pada Yesung dan beranjak masuk ke dalam.

"Yah! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yesung dengan suara nyaring.

"Minum, aku dehidrasi." Ujar Yunho tanpa menatap Yesung yang bersungut-sungut.

.

(~'0')~ ~('0')~ ~('0'~)

.

Yunho Pov

Akh pegalnya, aku melirik jam tanganku sambil menikmati makan siangku. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali bekerja di taman ria itu. Dulu saat aku masih kecil aku pernah berkata jika taman ria adalah sebagian dari surga yang menyenangkan. Sekarang aku ingin menarik kata-kata itu. Taman ria adalah siksaan menakutkan. Banyak monster-monster kecil berkeliaran dan menggantung-gantung di sekitarku.

Aku melirik Yesung yang nampak kelelahan. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah padanya, aku telah banyak merepotkannya sebab ketika para pengunjung mulai menggila terhadapku maka Yesung tempatku berlindung. Ia -walau dengan berat hati- melayani para pengunjung itu dan menjelaskan kemana perginya diriku. Ngomong-ngomong itu terhitung makan gaji buta nggak sih? Bodo ah lain kali jika aku kembali kaya lagi. Aku akan berikan bonusan untuk Yesung.

Ah aku mendesah pelan saat mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya. Namaku Jung Yunho, aku sebenarnya pewaris kerajaan bisnis Jung. Appaku super kaya dan ummaku super cerewet(gak nyambung). Umurku 21 tahun. Dan bintangku Aquarius. Aku lahir di rumah sakit tanggal 6 February 21 tahun yang lalu. Aku kabur dari rumah dua bulan yang lalu karena perjodohan konyol yang hendak dilakukan oleh orang tuaku. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen dekat dengan sekolah SD. Aku bekerja sambilan di restauran fast food milik Go Ahra dan aku juga bekerja sambilan sebagai badut di taman ria.

Aigoo bila diingat dan dibandingkan bagaikan langit dan bumi. Di sini tidak ada orang yang tahu jika aku seorang pangeran dari kerajaan bisnis Jung yang bergerak dibidang elektronik dan furniture. Di sini orang hanya mengenalku sebagai Yunho. Pangeran fast food yang hidup membujang.

"Yunho-ah, setelah ini kau mau bekerja lagi ne?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk bertahan hidup Yesung-ah." Jawabku.

Tok..tok..tok

Suara pintu terdengar dan Yesung membuka pintunya lalu ia menunduk hormat "Nona Go, ada apa?"

"Aku mencari Yunho...ah Yunho-ah kemarilah." Go Ahra melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Setelah ini kau hendak bekerja ke taman ria kan? Aku baru saja mendapatkan telpon dari pelanggan kita. Bisa kau antarkan sekalian? Arah rumahnya sama dengan tempatmu bekerja." Yunho mengangguk.

"Gumawo, Yun." Lalu Ahra berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

Yap, dan disinilah aku menaiki bis menuju tempatku bekerja dengan sebuah tas plastik berisi pesanan pelanggan.

.

(~'0')~ ~('0')~ ~('0'~)

.

Normal Pov

Seorang Jung Yunho baru saja keluar tergesa-gesa dari gerbang usai suara pekikan dari seorang gadis yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Ia merasa gadis itu seperti menunggunya datang sebab saat ia memencet bel dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengantarkan pesanan. Suara langkah kaki cepat segera menyambut dirinya. Yunho langsung disuruh berfoto bersama, si Gadis bahkan mengabaikan pesananya. Apa-apaan ini?

Dengan langkah cepat pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu menjauh dari tempat super freak yang baru saja ia kunjungi.

Yunho mulai memasuki area taman ria. Langkahnya menuju ke tempat kerja. Sebuah ruangan 3X4m berbentuk rumah lucu. Di sana ia disambut beberapa temannya. Mereka saling melempat sapaan baru kemudian Yunho menuju ke arah lokernya, menaruh tas ransel miliknya dan mulai berganti pakaian.

Jeng..jeng

Yunho Bear siap beraksi.

Ia melangkah keluar menuju area bianglala. Pakaiannya sangat pengap apalagi kepala beruang yang harus ia gunakan selama beberapa jam ke depan. Jika tidak terpaksa ia sudah berhenti dari kemarin-kemarin. Baginya ini pekerjaan berat. Salahkan dirinya yang harus cepat-cepat membayar tagihan sewa apartemen. Bulan ini pengeluarannya benar-benar banyak.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho yang berdiri dengan berjoget-joget sambil memegang balon di tangan kirinya langsung di datangi oleh beberapa anak kecil yang selalu ia sebut monster. Mereka mulai mengelilinginya. Beberapa dari mereka menarik-narik lengannya. Memanjat di kakinya. Meminta gendong di punggungnya. Dan yang paling parah ada seorang anak perempuan bertopi yang memukul-mukul pantatnya dan berteriak "Kajja bear, goyang lebih seksi. Kajja..kajja..puk..puk..puk."

Harga diri Yunho serasa menguap dan hilang entah mengapa. Di balik topengnya ia memelas sambil mengumpat pelan. Terlebih ketika ia melihat orang tua dari para monster-monster kecil itu yang tampak biasa saja malah beberapa dari mereka berteriak "Berhati-hatilah nak kalau mau memanjat." Sambil tersenyum bahagia. Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik mereka satu per satu dan mengikatnya di atap bianglala.

Hampir 2 jam anak-anak yang bergelayut di sekitarnya seperti monyet terus silih berganti. Yunho merasa pinggang dan seluruh tulang tubuhnya remuk. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dekat sana.

Yunho duduk di sebuah bangku taman, ia membuka kepala beruang yang sangat pengap. Lalu ia mulai menjilati ek krim yang dibelinya. Rasanya sedikit meringankan kepenatan. Pemuda itu membiarkan keringatnya mengalir seperti urat daun di sekitar wajahnya. Yunho bisa merasakan rambutnya menjadi sedikit lepek.

"Ha~ setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat sebentar." Gumam Yunho sambil menjilati es krim rasa coklat ditangannya.

"Hiks...hiks..hiks."

Yunho mengerutkan kening "Suara apa itu?" ia mengedip kedipkan matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya kemudian ia menggeleng. Yunho menjilati es krimnya lagi.

"Hiks..hiks.." Yunho berhenti dan terkesiap. Ia memandangi es krimnya lalu menggeleng lagi. Yunho kembali menjilat es krimnya.

"Hiks...Hiks..umma.."

Kali ini Yunho dibuat bingung. Ia menatap es krimnya dengan mata lebar lalu mulai berpikir.

"Baiklah, apa es krimnya menangis karena kujilat?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia menggeleng "Konyol." Ujarnya lalu ia menjilat es krimnya lagi dan suara itu masih saja terdengar. Yunho merasa risih langsung membuang es krimnya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak lalu ia kembali duduk sebelum ia mendapati seorang anak kecil bertopi bundar menangis di bangku yang sama tempatnya duduk.

"Jadi kau yang menangis?" tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut. Sedetik kemudian Yunho memandang es krimnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah nanar. Lalu ia menggigit jarinya sendiri sambil bergumam 'es krimku..'

Yunho mendengus lalu menghampiri seorang bocah yang menangis itu. Ia berlutut di depannya dan sedikit menaikkan topi bundarnya.

"Umma..Joongie mau umma.." rengek bocah itu ketika Yunho berhasil menaikkan topi bundar bocah di depannya.

'Manisnya.' Ujar Yunho dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa? Tersesat eoh?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Bocah itu memandang Yunho dengan doe eyes besar yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kedua pipinya basah oleh air mata. Pipinya merah dan bahu kecilnya bergetar.

"Joongie tadi mengikuti balon yang terbang. Tapi waktu Joongie sampai sini, umma tidak ada. Joongie sudah mencarinya...huweee Joongie mau umma.." rengeknya semakin keras. Yunho mendesah lalu ia berdiri.

"Ayo kita cari ummamu sama-sama." Ujar Yunho sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah bocah bernama Joongie itu.

Yunho mengambil kepala beruang di kursi dan memakainya lalu ia menggandeng si Bocah yang tersesat menuju tempat informasi.

Sampai di sana Yunho mengatakan ada seorang bocah yang terpisah dari orang tuanya dan meminta seorang ahjusshi untuk menyampaikannya lewat speaker.

Sudah diumumkan berkali-kali namun belum juga ada yang datang ke tempat informasi. Padahal mereka sudah menunggu lebih dari 3 jam. Yunho bahkan mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Pemuda bermata musang itu melirik bocah yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menunduk sedih. Ia tidak tega. Diliriknya jam tangan dan ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Sudah hampir jam 5 sore. Ini sudah saatnya taman ria tutup. Bagimana ini?

Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri lalu ia kembali berlutut di depan bocah tersebut. Bocah itu mendongak memandangnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Tapi panggil Joongie aja." Ujar bocah itu pelan.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, panggil Yunho saja. Kau tunggu di sini. Aku harus mengembalikan kostum ini dulu. Aku akan segera kembali jangan kemana-mana."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Yunho. Ia benar-benar tidak pergi kemana pun. Tetap duduk di tempatnya dan menunggu Yunho datang.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho datang dengan pakaian berbeda ia membawa tas di bahunya. Yunho tersenyu ke arahnya lalu kembali mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo, lebih baik kau menginap di tempatku malam ini. Besok kita cari lagi ummamu lagi ne."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu ia berlari ke arah Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman.

Well, hari yang sungguh tak terduga ujar Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

.:tbc:.

Ini fic keduaku di fandom ini. Walau fic pertamaku 'Saranghae Yunho' belum kelar sama sekali. Tapi beraninya aku publish fic ini. Hahaha mian reader. Ini Cuma fic singkat kok.

Semoga para YJS serta pembaca lainnya puas. Ayo ramaikan fandom ini dengan Yunjae. Haha hidup Yunjae Shipper. Loving Yunppa and Jaemma.

And yang terakhir...dan yang paling penting...

Minta RnR dong^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hokky Doki©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae.

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

a/n : Mianhae Reader, kemarin Maru lupa ngasih tau berapa umur Jaejoong disini.

Jung Yunho : 21 tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 6 tahun

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 2

.

.

Suara burung gereja bersahut-sahutan di jejeran tiang listrik depan apartemen murah bercat coklat dihiasi lumut-lumut di beberapa bagian dindingnya tersebut. Pagi ini tiba seperti biasanya, matahari kembali mengambil shift kerja dari pagi hingga malam menjelang.

Di sebuah kamar yang tak luas tampak anak manusia yang tengah bergelut dalam selimut, mengabaikan suara burung dan cahaya matahari yang menyeruak di antara gorden kamarnya. 5 menit yang lalu Jung Yunho baru saja membanting alarm di atas nakas dan kembali tidur. Demi apapun di dunia ini, paginya selalu hancur oleh suara alarm yang begitu-begitu saja.

"Bangun...hyung..bangun, Joongie lapar..hyung." suara rengekan seseorang ditambah gunjangan pada tubuhnya perlahan membuat kelopak mata Jung muda itu terbuka. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu terbengong.

"Yah! Anak siapa kau? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" sontak Yunho bangkit dari posisinya dan memandang sosok bocah manis dengan rambut berantakan menatapnya sedih.

"Hyung~ Joongie lapar~. Huwee~ umma Joongie lapar." Yunho yang masih terlihat linglung hanya diam saja, perlahan puzzle-puzzle ingatannya kembali tersusun. Yap! Akhirnya dia berhasil mengingatnya. Kemarin dia menemukan bocah itu tersesat dan membawanya pulang.

"Ne, Arraso. Kajja kita buat makanan." Setengah jiwa Yunho bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur, sejujurnya ia masih teramat ngantuk. Untunglah shift kerjanya hari ini dimulai pukul 10.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho tepat di belakangnya, wajahnya antusias karena sebentar lagi perutnya yang malang akan terisi.

"Hyung ini apa? Bentuknya aneh, hyung masaknya gak bener." Ujar Jaejoong saat Yunho menghidangkan sebuah piring berisi omlette dengan saus tomat di atasnya. Yunho yang baru menempelkan pantatnya di kursi dan langsung mendengar kritikan pedas tentang masakannya menjadi kesal dan berteriak.

"Yah! Makan saja, memang siapa yang peduli dengan bentuknya. Artistik makanan tidak dibutuhkan kalau sedang lapar." Ujar Yunho nyolot.

Dengan cemberut Jaejoong melahap makanannya tapi sedetik kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya "Huwee~ asin, hyung. Joongie gak suka." Rengek Jaejoong kembali.

Saat Jaejoong merengek Yunho sedang melahap makanan buatannya lalu ia membeku dan menatap makanan di depannya dengan horror. Sumpah asin bro.

Akhirnya tuan muda Jung menghela nafas, makanan buatannya memang mengerikan. Ia mengambil kembali makanan miliknya dan milik Jaejoong lalu meletakkannya di dapur. Yunho berjalan ke arah lemari dan membukanya. Astaga! hanya ada sebungkus roti coklat dan satu cup ramen instan. Mana kenyang untuk berdua. Tapi Yunho memutuskan menyerahkan roti coklat itu pada Jaejoong agar bocah itu diam baru setelahnya ia membuat ramen instan tersebut.

"Hyung, Joongie juga mau itu." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, buka mulutmu." Dan terjadilah acara suap-suapan. Jaejoong makan dengan lahap dan Yunho senang melihatnya, setidaknya ini bisa menahan rasa lapar mereka. Nanti saat ia sudah sampai restauran Yunho akan memesankan satu porsi makanan untuk Jaejoong. Bocah ini benar-benar kasihan.

.

.

Di Restauran.

"Aigoo~ manisnya, Yunho oppa kau tidak bilang punya adik semanis dia. Kyaa~ kyeopta." Ujar Go Ahra dengan mata berbinar sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang makan dengan lahap.

"Aniyoo, dia bukan adikku. Aku hanya memungutnya, dia tersesat jadi aku memperbolehkannya tinggal denganku untuk sementara ini." Ujar Yunho.

"Yah! Memungutnya? Apa kata-katamu tidak terlalu kejam." Ujar Yesung dan disertai anggukan Shindong.

"Baiklah-baiklah, terserah kalian."

"Joongie-ah makan yang banyak ne, kau tidak perlu membayar. Aku memberimu gratis." Ujar Go Ahra sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan mata doe besar.

"Gumawo nunna^-^." Senyum Jaejoong membuat Go Ahra berteriak histeris dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia lantas menyuruh Shindong membawakan lebih banyak kentang goreng untuk Jaejoong.

"Ahgassi, kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, aku masih mampu membayarnya...tapi jika kau memaksa maka aku tak bisa apa-apa." Ujar Yunho dengan wajah sok.

Yesung mendengus di sampingnya, lalu ia segera pergi untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya usai jam istirahat selesai.

.

.

.

Usai memenuhi kewajibannya bekerja di restauran milik Go Ahra, Yunho lantas membawa Jaejoong ke tempat kerjanya yang ke dua. Taman Ria. Mimik wajah Jaejoong sangat senang melihat taman ria yang melimpah akan kesenangan berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang memandang tempat tersebut dengan wajah masam.

'Bulan depan aku akan berhenti kerja di sini, bisa-bisa kena osteoporosis dini nanti.' Batin Yunho cekat cekot.

Di tuntunnya tangan Jaejoong menuju tempatnya berganti kostum. Saat ia telah berganti kostum menjadi beruang, Yunho memutuskan agar Jaejoong mengikutinya daripada harus meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian. Bisa-bisa tersesat dua kali.

Arena bianglala. Nah di sinilah tempat Yunho biasa mangkal dengan balon warna-warni di tangannya. Belum sampai lima menit Yunho sudah dikelilingi bocah-bocah liar yang kembali bergelantungan. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho dari kursi panjang di depannya, ia terkikik melihat hyungnya bertingkah lucu, bola mata doe miliknya melihat dua orang anak perempuan yang memeluk pinggang Yunho dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk bokongnya. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aaah~ selesai juga...ini." Yunho melepas kepala beruangnya dan duduk di samping Jaejoong yang memandangnya lekat, ia menyerahkan es krim yang biasa ia makan setelah bekerja menjadi badut.

"Kau berkeringat hyung." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ya aku tahu, kuharap keringat ini bisa berubah menjadi mutiara dan bisa kujual. Sayangnya cuma mimpi." Ujar Yunho ala kadarnya.

"Aku baru tahu hyung yang jadi bear, artinya selama ini aku sudah bermain dengan hyung. Aku senang sekali." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menjilat es krimnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Di sampingnya Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan horror 'Jadi kau juga salah satu dari gerombolan bocah liar itu?' Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Habiskan es krimmu dan kita ke tempat informasi."

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan muka belepotan. Yunho menghela nafas kembali dan membersihkan wajah Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan lalu menggandeng Jaejoong menuju tempat informasi.

Puk...puk..

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah shock saat Jaejoong menepuk pantatnya.

"Tadi Joongie lihat ada anak yang memukul pantat hyung, wajahnya bahagia sekali jadi Joongie penasaran...hehe..hyung bokongnya keren."

Yunho bersumpah jika ia ingin sekali berlari dan memanjat besi-besi bianglala lalu terjun dari ketinggian 12 meter. Dan mendarat tepat di pusat harga dirinya yang semakin menghilang.

Akhirnya Jung Yunho yang bijaksana dan sayang nyawa memilih untuk menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong dari pantatnya dan menyeret bocah itu ke tempat informasi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Di tempat informasi Yunho yang telah berganti pakaian nampak menemani Jaejoong yang menanti pengumuman orang hilang, namun sudah menanti kurang lebih 2 jam masih tidak ada satu pun orang yang datang. Dengan kesal Yunho meminjam microfone milik petugas dan mengumumkannya sendiri dengan suara nyaring.

"Hallo..haloo..di sini ada bocah hilang. Dia namja umur 6 tahun ciri-cirinya..." Yunho meilirik Jaejoong lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan tetap memandang Jaejoong sembari menjelaskan ciri-cirinya "...wajahnya cantik...ah tidak...maksudku wajahnya seperti anak perempuan, tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih, pipinya chuby...kalau tersenyum manis sekali..matanya doe besar..kalau memandangnya kau akan tenggelam...dia...sangat..indah..." Yunho bukannya memberi penjelasan justru tenggelam dalam pesona Jaejoong yang baru ia sadari.

Di sampingnya si Petugas menegurnya.

"Ehem..mas...microfone-nya masih nyala."

"Mwo?...ah ya..para pengunjung sekalian, hallo haloo? Kalian masih mendengarku kan? Pokoknya di sini ada bocah hilang. Bagi yang merasa kehilangan cepatlah kemari." Lalu Yunho mematikan microfone tersebut dan kembali duduk di samping Jaejoong yang memandanganya dengan senyuman lebar.

Di tempat lain.

"Umma, itu tadi suara apa?" tanya seorang bocah perempuan dengan baju terusan yang imut.

"Jangan dengarkan nak, umma rasa seseorang menyabotase tempat ini. Astaga! Ayo kita pulang saja." Ujar ummanya sambil menyeret anaknya menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

(~'0')~ ~('0')~ ~('0'~)

.

.

Apartemen Yunho.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Yunho menggalau di kamarnya dengan sebuah laptop yang ia pinjam dari Yesung. Wajahnya nampak bingung menatap layar laptop yang berada di depannya pasalnya pada layar tersebut telah terpampang data orang hilang a.k.a Kim Jaejoong. Hanya tinggal di cetak dan di sebarkan di jalan-jalan atau di tempel di sekitar tembok perumahan, namun Yunho sangat bingung sebab di bawah ada alamat apartemennya serta nomor telphonenya. Ini bisa membuat tempat persembunyiannya terbongkar oleh orang tuanya dikarenakan Yunho tidak mengganti nomor ponselnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau umma sampai tahu aku dimana maka habislah aku." Ujar Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

Di saat rasa galau masih mengelilinginya. Suara teriakan dari Jaejoong yang berada di ruang tengah membuatnya gelagapan.

"HYUNG...HYUNG..." dengan kecepatan turbo, Yunho segera meluncur ke ruang tengah dan menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa Joongie-ya?" tanya Yunho.

"Lihat hyung...ada artis di tv." Yunho cengok mendengarnya dan hampir marah ketika ia melihat siapa si Artis yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong. Matanya melebar dan nafasnya tertahan. Ia memandang tv dengan wajah pucat.

"Tampan, gagah, rupawan. Beginilah sosok sempurna dari seorang pewaris kerajaan bisnis Jung yang telah menghilang selama lebih dari 2 bulan. Jung family tengah mencari keberadaan putra mereka yang bernama Jung Yunho. Bagi siapa yang bisa menemukan Jung Yunho akan diberikan hadiah berupa liburan gratis selama satu minggu penuh di pulau hawai yang eksotis. Apakah anda orang yang beruntung tersebut? Bisa jadi...peluang terbuka lebar jadi temukan Jung Yunho dan dapatkan hadiahnya." Ujar suara di tv #Maru kok mikir Yunho kayak jajan chiki berhadiah ya?

Yunho masih membeku di tempatnya. Itu bukan artis...itu dirinya sendiri. Astaga ummanya memberi pengumuman orang hilang lewat siaran tv, apa-apaan itu? Dirinya ditukar dengan hadiah liburan ke Hawai? Murah banget bro~

"Matikan Joongie. Matikan tv nya!" ujar Yunho tegas pada Jaejoong yang memandangnya heran.

"Tapi hyung, Joongie..."

"Cepat matikan!" suara tegas Yunho mengintrupsi Jaejoong dan seketika itu Jaejoong yang malang langsung mematikan siaran tv.

Yunho kembali ke kamarnya. Ia memandang laptop dengan anggukan pasti. Dihapusnya data yang berisi selembaran orang hilang yang ia buat untuk Jaejoong. Keadaan semakin berbahaya untuk dirinya. Ia ragu jika tayangan itu tidak akan disiarkan secara internasional. Astaga, bumi sudah tidak aman untuknya...apa ia harus mengungsi ke planet mars ya?

"Hyung~ Joongie ngantuk." Ujar seorang bocah yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kajja kita tidur." Jaejoong berjalan sedikit berlari dan naik ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung rebahan dengan Jung Yunho yang ikut rebahan di sampingnya dan memandangnya intens.

"Artis tadi mirip sama Yunnie hyung. Apa hyung artis?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap pipi Yunho yang berbaring miring menghadapnya.

"Bukan, hyung lebih kece dari artis. Tidurlah Joongie..." ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

Tak lebih dari 10 menit kemudian Jaejoong sudah nampak pulas. Yunho tersenyum sambil terus memandang Jaejoong. Wajah polos milik bocah laki-laki itu sungguh membuatnya terpesona. Jaejoong sangat indah. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

Cup..

Dan tanpa sadar Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong tapi sedetik kemudian ia menutup bibirnya dan menampar pipinya. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bocah laki-laki yang tengah tertidur? Yunho mengumpat dan merasa jika dirinya tidak lebih baik dari seorang laki-laki hidung belang.

.

(~'0')~ ~('0')~ ~('0'~)

.

2 minggu sudah berlalu. Mereka(YunJae) sudah tinggal bersama selama itu dan Yunho bersyukur karena bisa meyakinkan teman kerjanya bahwa yang ada di tv itu bukan dia meski beberapa dari mereka nampak tidak puas. Shindong hampir saja menelphone ke nomor yang ditunjukkan di tv untuk memastikan apakah Yunho benar putra keluarga Jung yang hilang atau bukan jika saja Yunho tidak mengintimidasinya dengan kata-kata seram.

Hari demi hari Yunho merasa dirinya semakin menyukai Jaejoong meskipun ia terkesan menutup-nutupi. Yunho berpendapat jika dirinya mulai gila karena berpikiran nista semacam itu. Menyukai Jaejoong -dalam arti yang kalian pasti tahu- membuatnya merasa tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki perasaan antik semacam itu. Hei umur Jaejoong tak lebih dari 6 tahun dan dirinya sudah 21 tahun, demi semua serpihan harga diri yang baru-baru ini ia kumpulkan kembali, itu sudah bisa disebut pedophile ya kan?.

Hari ini akhir pekan, udara cukup hangat dan Yunho mengajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan di sekitar apartemennya. Mereka menuju taman.

Yunho duduk di bangku taman sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang bermain sendiri di dalam sepetak pasir. Bocah bermata doe itu nampak senang dengan kegiatannya sampai saat beberapa bocah lainnya datang menghampirinya. Yunho masih memperhatikan mereka sambil mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Namaku Junsu." Ujar seorang bocah bermata sipit yang memiliki wajah imut.

"Changmin imnida.." ujar seorang bocah yang paling tinggi di antara mereka, wajahnya juga imut dan dipenuhi selai nanas yang berasal dari roti yang ia makan.

"Aku Yoochun, salam kenal cantik.." ujar seorang bocah dengan jidad lebar.

Jaejoong memandang mereka satu persatu usai dia memperkenalkan diri di awal perjumpaan. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan mengajak mereka bermain bersama. Sesaat ia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang memandangnya dan melambaikan tangan seolah berkata 'teruskan mainnya.'

"Kyaa~ tampannya, siapa namamu?" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Yunho.

Seorang ibu muda yang tengah mengandung memandang Yunho dengan mata berbinar.

"Aa, Yunho imnida." Ujar Yunho canggung.

"Apa kau kemari juga menemani anakmu bermain?" tanya seorang wanita yang lain.

"Aniyoo, dia adik saya. Saya belum menikah."

"Benarkah? Kyaa~ aku juga menemani adikku di sini. Aigoo beruntungnya aku bisa sekalian cari jodoh." Ujar wanita tersebut dengan histeris.

Yunho melihatnya dan tersenyum canggung apalagi saat ia mulai menyadari jika dirinya dijadikan objek senyam-senyum oleh beberapa ibu-ibu yang ada di taman tersebut. Yunho menghela nafas berat tapi ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah Jaejoong kembali. Di depannya Jaejoong justru tertawa bahagia dengan wajah merah, wajahnya hampir terlihat sama dengan gadis-gadis dan beberapa ibu-ibu yang terlihat kasmaran di sekitarnya. Yunho memutuskan untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jadi apa kau mau Joongie?" ujar Yoochun.

"Apa aku bisa.." ujar Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Bisa kok, kan ada Suei. Nanti kita akan jadi teman dekat kalau sama-sama menikah dengan Chunnie...ya kan Chunnie?" ujar Junsu dengan senyuman lebar.

Yoochun mengangguk mantap. "Nanti Joongie akan Chunnie nikahi sama-sama dengan Suei lalu kita bertiga hidup bahagia selamanya." Ujar Yoochun dengan muka mesum.

"Ya..Joongie mau, ayo kita nikah.." pekik Jaejoong.

"MWO? Kalian ngomong apa? Nikah?" Yunho hampir tewas kena serangan jantung mendengarnya. Jadi bocah dengan bibit playboy bernama Yoochun di depannya mengajak Jaejoong dan Junsu untuk nikah dengannya...sekali lagi...nikah dengannya bersamaan?

Maksudnya Jaejoong akan dipoligami? Dan sintingnya dia setuju? Ada yang tidak beres dengan dunia ini pikir Yunho.

"Yah! Tidak bisa, aku tidak merestuinya. Enak saja kau bocah jidad mau mempoligami Jaejoong-ku." Ujar Yunho mencak-mencak.

Yoochun memandang Yunho heran sedangkan Junsu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yoochun melihat muka monster Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kalu gitu Joongie nikah sama Minnie aja. Minnie nggak akan poligami, Minnie akan mencintai Joongie seperti Minnie mencintai makanan-makanan di dunia ini." Ujar Changmin polos.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak lalu berujar dengan wajah sumringah "Yeah! Joongie mau nikah sama kalian. Sama Chunnie juga sama Minnie.." ujarnya sambil melompat-lompat.

Yunho merasa jantungnya ditikam benda tajam lalu dipaku dengan palu super besar. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong terlihat senang dengan hal ini?

Astaga sepertinya Jung Yunho tidak sadar jika pada kenyataannya mereka hanya bocah-bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang yang namanya pernikahan.

"Andwae! Joongie tidak akan menikah dengan kalian. Kalian bukan tipenya." Ujar Yunho nyolot dengan mata melotot tidak terima.

Alhasil ketiga anak tersebut a.k.a Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin kabur melihat tampang menyeramkan milik Jung Yunho. Di sampingnya Jaejoong bengong melihat mereka lari tapi ia lantas tertawa lepas melihat Yunho ngos-ngosan.

.

.

.

.:tbc:.

Hohoho...sampai juga di akhir chap 2 ini. Gimana? Gimana? Menurut kalian gimana?

Maru senang sekali membuatnya, Maru jarang membuat cerita ringan seperti ini.

By the way, ada yang sependapat nggak sih kalau tbc-nya kurang pas? Maksud Maru nanggung gitu? Nggak papa ya... #sembunyi takut di hajar.

Chapter 3 nanti adalah chapter terakhir. Karenanya mohon dukungannya dengan kasih Maru review lebih banyak hehehe

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat Maru update n nyelesaikan fic-fic Maru n juga semakin Maru bisa publish cerita-cerita baru.

Big Thanks for :

jema agassi, BoPeepBoPeep137, Yzj84, Jirania, Guest, Himawari Ezuki, de, MaghT, YunHolic, js-ie, toki3102, KimYcha Kyuu, 7D, irengiovanny, AKASIA CHEONSA

Bye in the next chap and don't forget for give me review...

Akhir kata...

Minta reviewnya dong :^*


	3. Chapter 3

Hokky Doki©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae.

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

Jung Yunho : 21 tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 6 tahun

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for the last chapter

.

.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong kembali ke apartemennya dengan perasaan kesal dan gerutuan yang tak habis-habis. Di gendongannya, Jaejoong memandang Yunho heran. Gerutuan Yunho seperti orang berkumur, sama sekali tidak bisa di dengar.

Brak..

Yunho membanting pintu di belakangnya lalu menurunkan Jaejoong di sofa, ia masih setia menggerutu hingga Jaejoong mulai berbicara.

"Hyung kesurupan ya?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"...embahmu kesurupan, aku kesal. Kau tidak bisa lihat?" ujar Yunho dengan suara menggelegar.

Pluk..

Jaejoong menutup mulut Yunho dengan kedua telapak tangannya "Jangan ngomong sendiri hyung, Joongie takut kalau hyung gila." Ujar Jaejoong dengan pandangan sedih. Wajah manisnya terlihat khawatir.

Yunho yang mendapat perlakuan semacam itu lantas berhenti menggerutu. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan langsung menahan tangan Jaejoong yang masih membungkam mulutnya. Entah sadar atau tidak ia justru menjilat tangan Jaejoong yang membuat bocah bermata indah itu geli.

"Yunnie hyung geli~ lepas hyung." Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Kau bilang kau takut aku gila? Sayangnya aku sudah merasa gila beberapa hari ini karenamu. Apa kau masih takut?" tanya Yunho.

"Joongie tidak tahu? Apa itu harus?" tanya balik Jaejoong yang justru mendapatkan kecupan di dahinya. Yunho tersenyum lebar, ia membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong amat menggemaskan.

.

.

'Telilit...telilit...telilit'

Suara handphone miliknya berbunyi. Nada panggilan geje yang ia pakai belum mampu mengalihkan pandangan Yunho dari depan layar televisi 14 inchi miliknya. Dengan malas Yunho meraih handphone miliknya tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Yeoboseyo?" ujar Yunho malas. Matanya masih terlalu konsen dengan acara tv kesayangannya. OVJ. #secara ya ada Sule.

"Aigoo anak umma yang tampan, umma rindu padamu." Pekikan yang teramat familiar membuat wajah Yunho langsung melihat layar handphone miliknya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

Dengan ragu ia dekatkan kembali handphone tersebut ke telinganya "Ne umma, ada apa?"

"Yah! Bocah kau kurang ajar sekali...Yunho-ah, anak umma satu-satunya yang tampannya tiada tara, pulanglah nak. Umma rindu." Suara ummanya terdengar memelas.

"Aku baru akan pulang kalau perjodohannya sudah dibatalkan." Ujar Yunho kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar tv.

Ummanya tidak menjawab, suara diseberang terdengar hening. Yunho bisa saja langsung mematikan sambungan telphone tersebut namun ia tahu jika telephone tersebut masih tersambung. Ummanya mungkin sedang berfikir.

"Hyung, Joongie ngantuk. Ayo tidur!" rajuk Jaejoong yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

Yunho menggeleng lalu menepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk tidur berbaring di sana #secara OVJ-nya belum kelar coy...

Usai Yunho berkata demikian, Jaejoong naik ke sofa dan membaringkan dirinya di paha Yunho, perlahan bocah manis itu memejamkan matanya. Yunho memandangnya dengan wajah lembut.

Ia masih menunggu ummanya di seberang hingga suara ummanya kembali terdengar.

"Sorry nak, umma tadi lagi keselek toge, by the way jangan dibatalin dong. Sayang banget lho. Umma jodohin kamu dengan anak sahabat umma, dia cantik dan umma jamin anak umma ini tidak akan menyesal." Ujar umma Jung.

Yunho kembali menatap handphonenya dengan hidung kembang kempis 'Keselek toge? Hari gini? Please deh.'

"Aniyoo, kalau aku minta dibatalkan ya dibatalkan." Ujar Yunho tegas.

"Wah kalau gitu umma pikir-pikir lagi ya nak. Masalahnya sayang banget kalau kamu tolak, umma sudah cocok sama si Cantik anak sahabat umma itu." Ujar umma Jung. Yunho bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas milik ummanya.

Suara di seberang terdengar lebih berat saat ia tahu siapa yang kali ini bicara padanya "Anak tidak tahu diuntung. Jung Yunho, pulang ke rumah sekarang juga." Suara appa Jung terdengar menggelegar.

"Memang aku untung apa punya appa seperti dirimu?" ujar Yunho santai.

Hampir tewas si Appa Jung mendengar perkataan anak semata wayangnya "Duh Gusti, bocah edan kowe. Mati kau Jung Yunho." Suara teriakan appanya begitu menggelegar. Tubuh Yunho menegang, bukan karena ia takut dengan kutukan itu namun dia cuma kaget saat acara OVJ tiba-tiba selesai. #Gubrak.

Dan sambungan tiba-tiba terputus.

"Enak saja, aku belum menikah kenapa harus mati." Yunho menggeleng-geleng bingung. Terkadang IQ 182 miliknya justru membuat otaknya sering konslet.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, ia memandang wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur. Wajah manis bocah itu terlihat sangat damai. Lama..lama..lama, pokonya Yunho mandang Jaejoong lama banget hingga pikiran mesumnya muncul kembali saat ia melihat posisi wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur di pahanya tengah menghadap tepat di benda kebanggaannya. Yunho menelan ludah. Ini gila, ia bahkan membayangkan Jaejoong akan menyentuh miliknya dan melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya. Pasti menyenangkan. #plak.

.

.

(~'0')~ ~('0')~ ~('0'~)

.

.

Pagi tiba dan saatnya Yunho kembali bekerja baik di restauran dan di taman ria. Ini minggu terakhir Yunho bekerja di taman ria, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti karena tekanan batin yang bertubi-tubi.

Yunho kembali mengajak Jaejoong ke tempat kerjanya seperti beberapa hari belakangan dan itu membuat Go Ahra menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, nona muda itu terlalu senang dengan kehadiaran Jaejoong yang ia anggap seperti adiknya atau terkadang ia perlakukan seperti anaknya. Yunho tidak keberatan dengan itu sebab Jaejoong bisa makan gratis tanpa harus memberatkan kantongnya.

Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada di ruang informasi yang hampir setiap hari selalu mereka datangi demi mencari orang tua Jaejoong. Meski hampir 3 minggu usaha yang mereka lakukan tidak mendapatkan hasil, namun Yunho tidak menyerah. Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong sudah dekat dengannya dan ia pun mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong, namun jauh di dalam hati ia sadar benar jika Jaejoong teramat merindukan orang tuanya, tidak ada seorang anak kecil pun yang sanggup jauh dari induk mereka..eh ralat orang tua mereka.

"Maaf ahjussi, saya titip Joongie di sini sebentar. Saya harus ganti kostum dulu." Ujar Yunho yang mendapatkan anggukan dari ahjussi petugas.

"Hyung jangan lama-lama." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ne, gidariseyo Joongie." Ujar Yunho sebelum ia berlari dan menghilang.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Yunho kembali dengan nafas putus-putus, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Saat sampai Yunho terlihat bingung karena ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong di sana. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"Ah, tadi dia sudah dibawa oleh ibunya, baru saja mereka pergi." Ujar ahjussi petugas.

Yunho mendapati tubuhnya kaku namun kakinya tiba-tiba melangkah pergi. Setidaknya ia ingin melihat Jaejoong untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Jung Yunho berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Ia mencari hingga tempat parkiran namun ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong di sana. Yunho merasa dunia ambruk menimpa bahunya, ada rasa sesak dalam dadanya.

.

.

Klek...

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen murah sewaannya, ia menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, ia abaikan sepatu yang masih ia kenakan. Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena Jaejoong bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya toh itu yang berusaha mereka lakukan selama ini tapi kenapa ia justru merasa sedih. Sesuatu dalam hatinya tidak rela Jaejoong pergi. Ia sungguh tidak rela. Tidak bisakah ia bertemu Jaejoong lagi meski untuk mengatakan ucapan selamat tinggal.

Sesuatu yang panas mengalir dari kedua matanya, Yunho menangis. Meski Jaejoong harus pergi tapi tidak seperti ini, ia belum siap. Ini terlalu mendadak. Yunho meraih handphone miliknya, memandang foto dirinya dengan Jaejoong yang sempat mereka ambil beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kau harus kembali kepada orang tuamu, aku tahu itu. Tapi teganya kau tidak menungguku untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal." Tangis Yunho semakin menjadi. Ia meremas dadanya, semua ini terlalu cepat terlalu mengejutkan. Ia tidak terima.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah meninggalkanku seperti ini? Setidaknya ingatlah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku sudah memberimu makan dan tempat tinggal." Dada Yunho mulai sesak, matanya memerah.

"Hidupku sulit di sini, aku membantumu dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun? Kenapa bocah sepertimu bisa bersikap kejam seperti ini padaku." Bentak Yunho pada foto mereka.

"Joongie-ah, aku tidak terima, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak terima. Jangan pergi." Yunho masih terus menangis hingga ia terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Esoknya ia bangun kesiangan, hari ini ia tidak punya semangat untuk berangkat kerja. Usai memberitahu Yesung bahwa ia tidak berangkat, Yunho kembali merenung di kamarnya.

"Hyung, aku lapar." Suara manis seorang anak kecil mengalihkan pandangannya ke ambang pintu.

"Joongie?" suara Yunho berupa pekikan, ia merasa senang namun saat ia mencoba mencari Jaejoong hingga ke dapur. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Halusinasi mulai menyerang pikirannya.

.

.

Malam tiba dan Yunho berada di depan tv yang menyala. Pandangannya menghadap tv tapi tidak benar-benar melihatnya, pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring 3 kali, sekonyong-konyong Yunho melangkah menuju pintu. Wajahnya begitu kusut. Saat ia buka pintu sebuah pekikan dan pelukan erat langsung ia dapatkan dan hal ini membuat Yunho tersadar. Cepat-cepat ia dorong orang tersebut.

"Umma?" pekik Yunho tak percaya.

"Aigoo, anak umma masih hidup. Syukurlah. Umma kesini untuk menjemputmu. Kita pulang ne" ujar ummanya.

"Andwae." Tolak Yunho.

"Umma sudah membatalkan perjodohan itu. Kau bebas sekarang. Ayo kita pulang Yun." Seret umma Kim. Mereka berjalan menuju limousin yang terparkir di tak jauh dari apartemen Yunho.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

"Haah~." Yunho menghela nafas dan berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Ini baru namanya hidup, sekarang ia kembali menjadi orang kaya lagi dan bebas dari perjodohan, senangnya.

Tok...tok...tok

Dengan malas ia melirik pintu, ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Sejujurnya Yunho terlalu malas untuk mengomel hari ini, ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan mata penuh rindu. Meski seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu namun Yunho sangat merindukan Joongie-nya.

"Yunho-ah, nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama sahabat baik umma. Mereka baru datang dari Jepang kemarin sore. Kau harus ikut dan tidak ada bantahan." Ujar umma Jung penuh intimidasi.

"Memang aku terlihat bisa menolak?" Yunho berbicara dengan wajah kesal. Tidak bisakah ia tidak diganggu satu hari saja.

"Bagus, jam 7 malam kau sudah harus siap. Ujeobeoriji maseyo!" dan pintu kembali tertutup dan Yunho kembali menghela nafas. Ia menggerutu.

.

.

.

(~'0')~ ~('0')~ ~('0'~)

.

.

.

Dengan setelan jas bewarna hitam dan kemeja putih serta tatanan rambut sedemikian rupa membuatnya nampak seperti eksekutive muda yang tampan, Jung Yunho pergi dengan orang tuanya di salah satu restauran kelas atas di pusat kota Seoul. Tepat pukul 7.30 mereka telah sampai di restauran tersebut.

Yunho mendapati dirinya masih menjadi pusat perhatian banyak gadis-gadis cantik di sana namun ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan senyumnya, Yunho hanya duduk dengan kaku di kursinya sembari menunggu sahabat ummanya tiba sebentar lagi. Meski baru 5 menit mereka berada di sana, Yunho sudah berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan berhibernasi.

"Leeteuk-ah, lama tidak jumpa." Suara seseorang mengejutkan keluarga Jung yang tengah menanti. Umma Jung a.k.a Jung Leeteuk menoleh dan mendapati sahabat lamanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kibum-ah. Sudah lama sekali, aku rindu padamu." Leeteuk berdiri dan menghampiri sahabat lamanya.

Yunho mendengus memperhatikan acara reuni ibunya, ia melirik ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum dan mempersilahkan wanita bernama Kibum untuk duduk. Ibunya masih nampak mengoceh dengan wanita tersebut.

"Dimana Siwon?" tanya umma Jung.

"Aa, dia masih ada di mobil sedang membujuk anak kami untuk masuk." Ujar Kibum "Bagaimana kabarmu Kangin? Lama tidak jumpa kau sedikit kurus sekarang." Tambah Kibum.

Appa Jung a.k.a Jung Kangin tersenyum lalu berkata dengan nada menyindir "Berat badanku menurun dan ini semua berkat anakku Jung Yunho. Dia sangat pandai membuat orang tuanya stress."

Yunho diam saja, tidak berniat membela diri atau melakukan sesuatu. Ia sudah malas menanggapi mereka.

"Ah, jadi ini Jung Yunho. Aigoo~ tampan sekali." Puji Kibum.

"Tentu saja, ini semua berkat diriku yang tampan ini. Dia seharusnya berterima kasih karena gen yang didapatnya dariku." Bangga Kangin dan itu membuat Leeteuk serta Kibum tertawa.

Yunho lagi-lagi mendengus, ia memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian, lama tak jumpa." Suara manly seseorang mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah yang amat rupawan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia membawa seseorang dalam gendongannya.

"Siwon-ah. Lama tak jumpa. Kau semakin rupawan saja." Puji Leeteuk dengan suara tawa sedangkan Kangin di sampingnya ikut tertawa walau matanya menatap tajam ke arah Leeteuk. Api kecemburuan tengah berkobar-kobar di matanya.

"Maaf lama, dia sulit sekali dibujuk." Ujar Siwon sambil menurunkan seseorang yang berada di gendongannya.

"Umma, appa jahat. Huwee~." Suara seseorang yang teramat familiar membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangan pada sesosok manusia yang berlari memeluk Kibum.

"Aigoo~. Joongie sayang, apa yang dilakukan appamu pada anak kesayangan umma ini?" peluk Kibum sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak tersebut a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

"Appa gelitikin Joongie kalau Joongie nggak mau masuk sini. Umma Joongie mau pulang." rengek Jaejoong.

"Iya kita pulang tapi nanti, kau tidak mau memberi salam pada teman umma?" ujar Kibum. Di sampingnya Siwon duduk sambil menghela nafas.

"Ah ne." Jaejoong membalikkan dan menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah Jung family "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Lalu Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo~ manisnya Joongie, salam kenal sayang." Leeteuk memekik melihatnya, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Jaejoong dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

"Joongie." Panggil Yunho lirih. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya, ucapannya lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong duduk dibantu Kibum, dan saat bocah itu memandang ke depan ia memekik "Yunnie hyung." Spontan, baik Jung familiy atau Kim familiy memandang Jaejoong heran. Mereka lebih heran lagi saat melihat wajah Yunho yang menunjukkan senyum lembut. Ada rasa bahagia dan lega dalam sorot matanya.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya seakan ia minta digendong "Yunnie hyung, Joongie rindu." Rengek Jaejoong.

Baik Siwon dan Kibum bertukar pandang sedangkan Leeteuk mencoba mencari jawaban dengan bertanya pada Kangin dengan suara berbisik namun Kangin sendiri menggeleng tidak tahu.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggendong namja kecil itu. Ia memeluknya erat sesekali menciumnya. Yunho amat merindukan bocah ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku menemukannya di taman ria. Ia tersesat jadi aku membawanya ke apartemen hingga ia menemukan orang tuanya kembali. Seminggu yang lalu saat aku meninggalkannya di ruang informasi taman ria, Petugas berkata padaku kalau Joongie sudah dibawa pulang oleh orang tuanya." Jelas Yunho, saat ini ia duduk sambil memangku Jaejoong yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Aa, benar. Kami sempat pergi ke taman ria dan di sana Joongie tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia menghilang lebih dari dua minggu, Aku hampir mati mencarinya. Siwon bahkan nyaris terbang ke Inggris untuk meminta bantuan interpol. Tapi syukurlah kami bisa menemukannya kembali saat kami pergi ke taman ria itu lagi, setelahnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang untuk memastikan kesehatannya di sana." Ujar Kibum.

"Begitu ya." Leeteuk menganguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti namun sedetik kemudian ia bertanya "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di taman ria?" tanyanya pada Yunho. Sedangkan yang ditanya diam saja. Well, jadi badut adalah aib yang harus ditutupi.

"Hyung, Joongie rindu. Joongie nggak bisa tidur kalau nggak ada hyung." Ujar Jaejoong polos.

Leeteuk di sampingnya tersenyum lebar tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafas berat "Kalian terlihat sangat manis, sayang sekali Yunho menolak perjodohan itu ya kan Kibum."

Yunho mengerutkan kening "Maksudnya?"

"Aku dan Kibum berencana menjodohkan kalian. Kau dan Joongie cantik ini, kalian akan dijodohkan...sayangnya kau menolak, pakai acara kabur segala. Aku hampir gila karena ulahmu itu Jung Yunho." Ujar Leeteuk.

Yunho diam sejenak lalu berbicara dengan nada berbeda.

"Siapa bilang aku menolak? Ah umma, begitu saja sudah dimasukkan hati. Aku menerimanya kok, jadi kapan kami akan menikah? Besok? Lusa? Kapan?" tanya Yunho girang.

Semua orang cengok, di sisi lain appa Jung alias Kangin keselek garpu mendengarnya.

Keheningan merambat. Mereka nampak tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Yunho yang tiba-tiba dan saat keheningan itu masih berlangsung Jaejoong tiba-tiba berseru "Hore, Joongie akan menikah dengan Yunnie hyung, Minnie, dan Chunnie. Joongie senang sekali."

Yunho sekarang yang cengok, ia nyaris mengunyah pisau steak di depannya 'Jadi bocah ini masih memikirkan tawaran Changmin dan Yoochun untuk menikah?' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Ehem...kalau begitu. Kalian hanya akan menikah usai Jaejoong lulus SMA." Ujar Siwon dengan nada tegasnya. Para orang tua di sana mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Baik, kalau begitu, aku akan menikahinya tepat di hari wisuda Jaejoong di SMA." Ujar Yunho tak kalah tegas.

Semua orang kembali cengok sedangkan Kangin menahan diri untuk tidak berjalan ke jendela dan terjun dari lantai 3. Ia bisa gila menghadapi anak semata wayangnya. Jung Yunho benar-benar mau membunuhnya pikir Kangin.

.

.

.

.:tamat^^:.

Hore~ akhirnya selesai juga fic Maru ini. Senangnya

Gimana pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini?

Dengan selesainya fic ini Maru akan membuat fic baru lagi. Hehehe. Ada yang mau fic tipe yang sama kayak gini nggak? Maksudnya yang sama-sama konyol lagi? Kalau mau Maru dah punya stock ide. Kalau mau bilang ya, ntar Maru publish.

Btw, fic-fic konyol ini Maru harap menjadi obat bagi kalian yang baca fic Maru yang judulnya Saranghae Yunho. Secara ya thu fic penuh lelehan air mata dan emosi. Berat banget dah, Maru juga cenat-cenut waktu nyelesaikan satu chapternya. Saran aja ya, kalian baca Saranghae Yunho dulu baru baca fic konyol Maru. Dijamin bisa sedikit ngobatin rasa nano-nano di hati kalian. Wohoho...

Big Thanks for :

Vic89, elmaesteryosephine, niaretha, RedsXiah, Guest, Yzj84, anara17, JungJaema, YeChun, BoPeepBoPeep137, YunHolic, aoi ao, Lawliet Jung, auhaehae, Izca RizcassieYJ, MaghT, Guest, anagyunjae, AKASIA CHEONSA, Guest, melisa, irengiovanny, Anayanti, rara, 7D (nie daftar orang kece yang udah ngasih Maru review di chap 2 kemarin^^)

Ok, see ya for the other Maru's fiction.

And...

Don't forget for gimme your precisious review chingu :^*


End file.
